The Traveler: Episodes 3 and 4
by portalportalrobot59
Summary: Michael has appeared in his mind, dreaming; though this dream is fatal. Going through a force of insanity he never knew he had. After the incident, he returns to the real world, to seek the third energy cell, but comes up against an unknown being. Who is this being? And what does he want?
1. Episode 3: Chapter 1

Episode 3: Inner Insanity

Chapter 1: This is all in your head

_**Mike: Hello one and all! And welcome back to the Traveler, in Episode 3! And you are also wondering, "Why put two episodes in one?" Well… it's for list conservation. And another thing as well, this is a multi-crossover like in every freaking episode, so let's explain what they are this time: Slender, MLP, Cry of Fear, Kingdom Hearts, and a slight bit of Doctor Who (Generation… nuff' said) see that simple, now without further ado, LET'S START THE GOD DAMN STORY! Ah yes, and before you go "OMG DREAM EATERS!" No… there are no Dream Eaters, the author is not known to the Dream Eaters, and will never be affiliated with them.**_

* * *

_ "Everyone has a piece of insanity inside them. Some big, some small, it doesn't matter. Everyone knows how insanity goes down… and it is a scary thing. It's like there are monsters inside of you head, continuously eating away your sane, happy thoughts until you break down into a murder spree. Well, this entry reflects on everything that is going on inside of my head, and the horrors that lie deep within it." – Michael Parker, 2__nd__ Generation_

* * *

**(Before you ask, how do I look? Well, look on the author's deviantART page, SlendySpyOverlord you'll know where it is.)**

* * *

_Unknown Time, Unknown Place_

_Mike P.O.V._

I woke up in someplace… dark, though, as a matter of fact, it was nothing but darkness, "Did I turn into a Heartless or something?" I asked myself. I got up on my legs… and whatever I was standing on… it actually felt like a floor. "No, Michael," I heard in my head, "you are merely sleeping right now." "Who are you?" I asked, not afraid, strangely, "I am the Slender Man, Michael. Anyways, I am putting you in a trial… Michael, a trial of tests inside your mind," I heard. "What is the point of this, exactly?" I asked, "I want you to prove your courage Michael, though, future generations may not show courage, I want to know now, that if you will always have courage on the inside," Slender said in my head. "Didn't you see what happened the last few days!?" I asked, raising my voice, "I downright eliminated the Heartless and evil beings, isn't that courage enough!?" He responded with, "Michael, you did it with your own choices, your choices show your courage, but that was not true courage," I got confused, "On the inside, you always felt a fear of dying, I would like to show you that fearing to die, will always be a sin." I still got confused, I understood what he said, but… the last thing he said was off, "How can fearing to die be a sin?" I asked him, "Fearing to die will always be a sin, Michael, you worry those who shouldn't worry, you make those fear for you when they shouldn't fear for you, because you came back wounded, but alive," he said.

"You're mission, Michael, is to survive your insanity, at the start of your traveling, you grew insane. 'How did this occur?' you may ask, the reason this occurred is because you killed, and failed to protect two people, your insanity grew larger as different feelings grew. This insanity will bring you to the darkness. However, this can be prevented, I will show you how to prevent this from occurring, now then, step forward," he said. I listened to everything he said, "Better not f***ing do anything funny," I said. "Insanity is a frightening experience to go through, the following trials you will go through, will show the monsters that reflect off of your insanity," he said, "You will also face off against me, Traveler, though, this is the me that was created off of your insanity." "Alright, let's get on with it!" I yelled, "You're going to regret that decision," he said, "Let the trials, BEGIN!" The moment he said, 'begin', was when I started falling down. Glass shattered from under me and I continued falling down, I started yelling, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!?" I then looked down, and I saw a familiar town… Ponyville, "Alright, challenge accepted!" I yelled. I looked for a large water source, and I found a lake off in the distance. I positioned my body so I would fall slowly, and started leaning towards the water source, "Alright! It's show time!" I yelled.

* * *

**(Hikari PlanitB, Utada Hikaru, Intro theme)**

* * *

_Outskirts of Ponyville, The Mind_

_Unknown Time_

I crashed down into the lake, and swam up to the surface, coughing. 'Well, at least the dreams were kind enough to let me stay in my human form,' I thought, looking at my body. I still had my torn up coat although, and torn up pants… which were now looking like blood-stained shorts. I summoned the Kingdom Key, 'And the Keyblade can still be summoned,' I thought, 'Amazing replica this is, and amazing world replica, yes.' I then swam to the shore of the lake, and looked around. "Scan lenses, enable!" I said.

_Hostile interference prevents Scan Lenses from being used_

"Oh you son of a b***h," I said to the inanimate object. I looked around once more; my surroundings had a gloomy color with a grey sky, as if it was about to rain. "Jesus, this is my insanity, I thought it would have been a little more hellish," I said… to myself, "Oh, so now you're leaving me to figure things out myself, huh? Well that's fine by me!" I got annoyed, by both my slightly high pitched voice, and the fact that Slender Man, the only one that I was GLAD to talk to, had left me alone. I then wandered aimlessly towards what I called 'Insane' Ponyville.

* * *

_Supposedly 5 minutes later_

_Ponyville, The Mind_

_Unknown Time_

The moment I made it to the Ponyville in my head… it was empty. I expected this place to be empty, because it was the inside of my head. I couldn't shake the feeling though that I wasn't alone, Slender Man maybe? I checked my surroundings and yelled, "I know you're out here Slendy! Why don't you come out and show yourself!?" No one answered, 'Well… now I know that I'm-,' I thought, before I heard footsteps behind me, I looked behind, and saw Shadows, though these Shadows looked as if they have aged into adults. In other words, they were more humanoid with longer antennas, but that's when I realized, "Ah crap, Neo-Shadows!" I said to myself. I summoned my Keyblade, and aimed the point at them, "Fire!" I yelled, nothing happened, "Blizzard!" I yelled, "Thunder! Aero!?" I yelled. The spells didn't work at all; I then looked at the Neo-Shadows and decided to strike them with the Keyblade. I ran towards the Heartless, and swiped the blade at them, though, they didn't die. I got confused, but then they attacked me, I blocked with the blade, but they attacked continuously. 'How could I be such an idiot? These are high-level Heartless I'm facing off against!' I thought. The moment they stopped, I gave my chance to strike them, and run past them. They continued chasing me, until at one moment, they stopped and fled. 'Since when did Heartless become territorial?' I thought. I looked around once more, the gloomy looks of the Ponyville in my mind, what was the point of this? I then started thinking, 'Think here, think, where to go first… there are no objectives other than to escape my own head!' I thought, 'Maybe start at one of the Mane 6's houses?' I looked around, and decided that the closest one was Twilight's house. I looked around and saw it, 'Better not be any Heartless in there!' I thought.

I ran over there, and looked at the house; this version of the house didn't have any leaves at all. I opened the door slowly, to check if there were any Heartless inside. The whole house was dark; there was no light except from what came from the windows, so it would've been easy to see the Heartless by looking at their eyes. I didn't have the Keyblade at hand, because the Heartless would have been easily attracted to it. "Scan lenses, enable!" I said.

* * *

_Hostile interference prevents Scan Lenses from being used_

* * *

"Oh… right," I said, I then thought back when I said the random commands the last few times… maybe this time I would be lucky with my things, "Night vision." Nothing happened at all, "Damn it!" I yelled. I then got used to the darkness, but it barely enough to see where I was going in front of me. Pages of Slender were across the floor, 'Reflecting off of my fear of Slendy I'd be guessing,' I thought. I continued looking through the house, nothing seemed different at all. I shouldn't be thinking that, because I've never been inside Twilight's house before. I continued looking around, and soon found a desk with quills, paper, and ink. 'What the hell is this for?' I thought, I looked through the papers, and I actually found one with writing. 'Shouldn't expect this to be in Twilight's point of view,' I thought.

* * *

_ He keeps coming, I always see him in the corner of my eye. I am always feeling fear everywhere I go, the fear of dying. I survived Goldsprint, but at the cost of so much pain that should have killed me. Herobrine was the same deal as well, he did kill me, he killed someone that I could never get back. Myself, my first generation, pretty soon, Slender Man will be the one to kill me for good. I just have to keep running, continue running, and save everyone I met, and everyone I will meet, before I die. My scan lenses are completely useless right now, I can't use them at all and I hope to god, that they will work soon._

* * *

I fully expected it to be everything about Slender Man, but I was wrong, this page spoke the truth. I looked through the stacked papers for more, but I found nothing. "You are feeling fear," I heard in my head, "This is the complete opposite of what I expected of you, Traveler." The notes in front of me turned to ashes, and left with one single note with writing. I then picked it up, and read it.

* * *

_RUN, DAMN IT, JUST RUN, IF YOU HEAR THE CHAINSAW, RUN, HE IS FASTER THAN YOU. THE SCREAM CAN BE HEARD FROM A MILE AWAY. DON'T TRY FIGHTING IT, IT WILL DO NOTHING._

'What the hell is this crap? Chainsaw, screams that can be heard from a mile away?' I thought. I then heard a scream, it sounded like rage and cries of agony combined. I recognized this scream, it was all too familiar. I summoned the Keyblade, and ran back to the front door, I opened the door, and I barely saw a humanoid figure run at high speeds. 'This just got real,' I thought, "Don't even think about it," I heard in my head, "The body you have right now is linked to your real body; the death of this one will result in the death of your own." It ended there, until I heard the warnings of whatever was stalking me. Clutching the Keyblade, I slowly walked outside, 'I have to find whatever Slender wants me to find,' I thought, 'Let's start at the first location.'

* * *

_A few minutes later_

_Sweet Apple Acres, Outskirts of Ponyville, The Mind_

Inside the forest-like atmosphere, I looked around for the location in which I first appeared in. I would know where it was because it would have been covered in ashes. 'Just being around here gives me the creeps,' I thought, I continued looking through every corner, making sure no Heartless or anything was going to get the jump on me. I still had the Keyblade at hand, because it was the only smart choice that I could do. "Ugh, he was right, I do make my own choices," I said to myself, "I gotta let others make the choices for me." I then saw Heartless spawn in front of me, a Soldier, three Blue Rhapsodies, and two Green Requiems. I smiled and sarcastically said, "Come on! It isn't fair that you guys can use magic and I can't!" The Rhapsodies all threw the Blizzard spell at me, but because they were slow projectiles, I didn't mind them, and I proceeded to hit all of the Rhapsodies with a single swipe. Two of them were defeated, and the Soldier then kicked me on the back when I least expected it. I hit the Soldier twice, and I saw a green mist appear on the Soldier. I then continued hitting it until it was defeated. I then ran up to the Green Requiems and hit them with all I had, until I was frozen by the only Blue Rhapsody. It felt like frostbite, except this one didn't get rid of any body parts. The ice thawed and I hit the Blue Rhapsody with three strikes until it got destroyed. The Requiems however, fled, "Damn… never thought I would get damaged that much by a few Heartless," I said to myself.

It was then that I realized, they were guarding the place I was headed for, the first spot. I ran over to the spot and looked around, 'If there is anything I do know, is that something important will be here,' I thought. I continued looking around, and came up with nothing, I then sat down, frustrated, "Damn it, stop losing yourself, Mike, it is just Slender Man playing with your head, it will all be over when you find a damn way out of here," I said to myself. I then got up, and walked forward, until I heard the sound of crumbling. I looked down, and picked up a paper, I then read it.

* * *

_You passed the first trial, Traveler, knowing the dangers of looking; you were patient and continued fighting throughout your own path. I suspect you know that you are being sent to familiar places of your past, I think you will know where to go next._

"Patience…," I said to myself, "What's that got to do with bravery?" I then thought of when the note said, '-you know where to go next.' 'The Crystal Empire,' I thought, I then started walking, 'Of course, the mirror! I just have to get to the mirror and-.' I stopped thinking as soon as I heard it. The sound of a chainsaw's revving. My eyes widened, I heard the scream, the scream of rage and agony. I heard the fast-paced footsteps behind me, and I looked behind. A being with a blood-stained brownish-green shirt, skinny jeans, and three smiling masks, under it was a mangled-looking head. Before I had a chance to dodge, he ran up to me and tried to decapitate me with the chainsaw, I ducked, barely dodging it. I looked at him, he… it… whatever was struggling to take the chainsaw out of one of the apple trees. "That is vandalism Sawrunner, you better learn not to-," I said, jokingly, before he took it out and looked at me, "Never mind," I said. I then started running, with the Sawrunner chasing me.

* * *

_Scan lenses online_

* * *

"Thank you, Slendy!" I yelled, "Scan lenses, enable!"

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete._

_Name: Sawrunner_

_Species: Beings of Insanity_

_Description: The Sawrunner is a being of insanity that represents the urge to kill everyone. While this is only a minor case, most insane beings die from this being. Running is the only option as the Sawrunner is as fast as a speeding car and can absorb many attacks before dying._

* * *

I continued running while turning off the Scan Lenses, "Damn it, damn it, damn it! What did I ever do to deserve this!?" I yelled. I was running back to the Ponyville of my mind… to the train station.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park)**

* * *

_**Mike: Well, that was Chapter 1 for ya, a decent 2,500 words.**_

_**Author: And an unanswered question will be answered, the reason I say to add music (OBVIOUSLY OPTIONAL) is because one day, I promise to make an SFM or GMod video about the entire series!**_

_**Mike: Yeah… but right now since he has a computer that cannot run SFM-**_

_**Author: But it can run GMod!**_

_**Mike: But you don't have a video editor god damn it! Get out of here!**_

_**Author: Because I cannot run SFM and I lack the skills (For now) about 3D animations, it will take a few years.**_

_**Mike: Yep, anyways, review, favorite, and follow, and as we always say….**_

_**Mike + Author: Kudos!**_


	2. Episode 3: Chapter 2

Episode 3: Inner Insanity

Chapter 2: Fear is Your Enemy

* * *

_**Author: Hello there, mates! The Robot here! I am here to bring another chapter of the Traveler that some of you are enjoying so far!**_

_**Michael: Ah yes, and if some of you saw my second generation, I congratulate you for noticing me! As for the others, f-**_

_**Author: Please excuse MICHAEL for being a big a**hole, don't blame him, blame my idea for his second generation.**_

_**Michael: Yeah… heh, sorry, anyways, let's continue my… experience through my mind. Alright then, mates…**_

_**Author + Mike: Let's start the story!**_

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria, The Mind_

_Unknown time_

I looked back, and that son of a b***h was still chasing me, he yelled once again, but since this was very close… it hurt my ears. "So how long you gonna keep chasing me for, an hour, a day, until I die?" I asked the Sawrunner, sarcastically. This only enraged him however, and he began running faster, I did the same, "Your speed makes Rainbow Dash look like the slow-," I said, and he suddenly appeared in front of me, "the slow one!" I ducked, and the Sawrunner's attack missed, "Alright," I jumped back, dodging the Sawrunner's attacks again, "so basically," I jumped back once more, "you're attacks are way slower than you run?" I asked, completing my sentence. The Sawrunner attacked me head-on, and I blocked with the Keyblade, it got knocked out of my hands easily. Continuously dodging his attacks, I knew that he wouldn't give up, but soon I would. 'I can't keep this up forever! His attacks are slow, but his speed is amazing, I have to run to the station now… and quick!' I thought, I then ran past him, and then yelled, "Hate getting juked Sawrunner!?' I yelled. The Sawrunner stood and looked at me with one of his… faces. He yelled, and started running running after me at high speeds once again.

* * *

**(Intro Theme)**

* * *

I continued running from the creature, the Sawrunner. "I'm so close… I just need a few more feet!" I said to myself, I was extremely close to the doors to the only shelter that I think could protect me. The doors were wide open, and I couldn't help myself to getting inside. I managed to make it inside the building, and I closed the doors. The Sawrunner was persistent, and attempted to break inside the station. I looked around… the funny thing is that everything was rubble, I looked around, and saw a wooden plank, I got it and put it in the middle of the handles. 'That isn't gonna last for long; I have to go to the train!' I thought. I ran over to the exit, and opened the doors. The train looked the same as I remembered it to be, except there were only two carts. I ran inside the train and closed the doors. The train then started automatically, like magic… but I shouldn't be saying that, considering this is a magic world. I sat next to the door, panting, I was glad that I survived the encounter; thirty minutes of running tired me out. I looked out at the back window the Sawrunner was there, looking around, and then stared at me. He then walked back inside the building.

"Is he territorial?" I asked myself, "Great, now I'm just talking to myself…." I looked back and went over to one of the main carts. I then sat down at one of the stalls, "Feels great to just sit down and relax… after the small amount of crap I've been through," I said to myself. I looked out the window, expecting SOMETHING to chase me down, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing at all. I decided to lay back on the chair I was sitting on, relaxing. It was so relaxing… that I wanted to sleep… even though… I was already dreaming. I closed my eyes… and rested… listening… to the beeps.

* * *

_Unknown place, unknown time_

_Ekim P.O.V._

"So… Slender Man decided to pay Michael a visit?" I asked, "Yes, strangely," said Book Simon. I gritted my teeth, "Knowing he is there, I can't risk going there," I said, "Why is that, because you're scared of him?" asked Book Simon sarcastically. "Don't play games with me!" I yelled, "Anyways, Simon, tell me, did you finish the project?" "Yes, I should be sending the project into Michael's mind in a day," he answered, "You know, it is strange, how can a figment of Michael's imagination be tampered with?" he asked. "I don't understand myself… but I am still figuring it out," I said. I looked at the corpse on the chair, and smiled, "He is going to want to murder me for making this abomination," I said, "If this fails to kill Michael, I will attempt unleash the Real Simon's insanity into Michael, but I need to kill HIM first," said Book Simon. "I trust you to not fail me Book Simon, two have already failed to do so, but three times a charm," I said.

* * *

_The Crystal Empire, Equestria, The Mind_

_Unknown time_

_Mike P.O.V._

I "woke" up to the sounds of metal wheels screeching, the only thing I could think of was that I was there, oh how I was wrong. I looked through the window, and I was in the middle of nowhere, I opened the window and popped my head out, and looked both ways, there was the Crystal Empire to the left, but as for the right, nothing. I knew I had to check what was up at the engine, but that could only answer the question, who was driving the train? This was the only cart I could relax in, so the engine would be a few steps away.

The moment I went inside the engine room, there was nothing in sight, and it was like everything was automated. But if it wasn't automated, then who controlled it? I looked at the controls, 'It looks like I'll have to walk my way over there,' I thought, knowing I couldn't drive a god damn train. I jumped off of the train, and started sprinting towards the Crystal Empire, during the sprinting session, I had the feeling that Slender Man was laughing his a** off. It angered me to think about that, and that's what tempted me to keep on running. Not fear, but hatred, I continued running to the Empire, it was getting closer as I ran. I found it strange; no Heartless or strange monsters tried to come and kill me. This fact gave me butterflies in my stomach. Could there be something worse waiting for me ahead? I ignored this, and the feeling in my stomach left, and I focused on the main objective, go to the mirror.

* * *

_Ten minutes later (?)_

_The Crystal Empire, Equestria, The Mind_

When I made it to the Empire, it looked awful, the visions that Slender put in my mind confused me, scared me, and even enraged me. Everything, everywhere, was destroyed, and the only thing I saw from yards away was the mirror. I ran towards the object and smiled, knowing that the next step was near, but then the object turned into a mist. "You really think that it would be simple?" I heard Slender ask, "One side of me, yes, another side, no," I responded. I looked behind me, "Are you the Slender Man that the real one was talking about?" I asked. "Yes I am, now then, look around yourself. What do you see, Michael?" he asked, "A screwed up version of the Crystal Empire that the screwed up version of you created inside my mind," I said. "Why do you think he created this vision inside your mind?" he asked, "Because he is trying to make me insane! Why else would he do this, because he wants to help me!?" I said. "The complete opposite of that, Michael," he stated, "He is trying to help you find courage in yourself, to stay away from this. It is fear that drives a person insane, when will you understand that?" I glared at him, "Why do you think he made you!? He wants you to kill me!" I yelled, the fake Slender tilted his head, and then looked at me normally, "Fine then, so be it," he said. He teleported off, and I started feeling nauseous, I summoned the Keyblade, feeling sick to my stomach. I turned around, and saw him up close and personal with me. He then gripped his hand onto my throat and started choking me. This lasted for more than thirty seconds, and I was still alive. "Don't give in to fear Michael," I heard the real Slender Man say, "Treat fear like Ekim, Mike!" My eyes widened, and I gripped onto the Kingdom Key, "Treat it as if it were your enemy!" he yelled. I swung the Keyblade at the fake, and he disappeared, "Splendid, Michael, that's all I needed from you," the fake Slender Man said.

I looked around, and Neo Shadows started appearing, "Crap!" I yelled, I started running away from the Heartless. I was running towards the castle, because that was the only place that I had to go to. If I wanted to progress I had to get to the mirror, no doubt that I needed to go there.

* * *

_Sixteen minutes later (?)_

_The Castle, C. E., The Mind_

Inside the castle, was the only thing that wasn't screwed up. It was like this was the only sane place in my mind, the fact that I could for once, walk in here, without having to deal with anything from my insanity. I was deep inside the castle, trying to locate the Mirror, even though I already knew where it was. This castle was like a maze to me, alright, every castle is like a maze to me. There were too many hallways that looked all but different. The fact that this was the only sane place bothered me, however, how could I be alone for once? The fact was, I was never alone, and I just hoped to be alone for once. I always checked my surroundings every five minutes or so, making sure no Heartless were following me or anything.

This got annoying, the fact that I knew that I would be followed got me frustrated beyond belief. I started running again, to make the process of finding the mirror quicker. During that time, it got me thinking about what was happening right now. The fact that Slender Man was testing my 'courage', was the stupidest idea ever, but in all respect… it helped me find something that I never knew I had, insanity. Insanity, to me, was something that someone gets them into. Insanity was what I got myself into, in other words. I don't know how I controlled it until now, but whatever it was; the insanity must've been miniscule from that time.

It was then during this thinking that I found my way to the mirror room, this was the only demented looking room I entered. The room had rustic walls similar to that of the Otherworld of Silent Hill, the mirror, which didn't go with the room at all, and furniture vacant from the room. I looked at the mirror, and touched it; it was like throwing a rock in water. When I put my arm inside to enter it, I heard, "You might want to consider looking at the mirror for a few minutes, Michael," I heard in my head. I put my arm back to this world and responded, "Why would I do that? You're fake creation tried to kill me here!" I yelled, "You are a prick! I'm not gonna listen to you!" "Just look at the mirror, Michael," I heard, I did so, angry, "What do you see?" "I see my own, reflection," I said, "Look closer, Michael," I heard. I focused my eyes on the mirror, and I saw a quick picture of someone on the mirror, "Who was that?" I asked, "You really don't remember? It must've been amnesia from the regeneration…," I heard. "It was a girl you abandoned at Minecraftia, you could have taken her back to her home, but you left her," I heard. I started thinking about her… trying to remember her name, "It was Crystal," I said, "I never abandoned her! She ran off without telling me!" "Look behind you," I heard, I saw the two people that I never wanted to remember, the two people that would push me back from the future. Tyler Bicker, and Edward Parker, my eyes widened, "Why are you showing me them!?" I yelled in confusion, "WHY!?" "To show you the people you failed to save, you must learn from your mis-," I then cut him off, "YOU ARE A SICK BASTARD!" Two more apparitions appeared: Elizabeth Parker, and Crystal. "Stop showing me them!" I yelled, "STOP IT!"

"Ake –p," I heard in my head, the apparitions turned to static, until I saw another being… replacing the apparition of Elizabeth. It was sitting on a chair, a corpse… a rotting corpse with amputated limbs, it was trying to say, "Help… me… end me… son." I started to get horrified, and I looked behind the being… I saw a dark silhouette… similar to that of Princess Luna, "I have to get out of here!" I yelled, and I ran through the mirror. It was not a school that I saw on the other side; it was the rooftops of Canterlot High. I was facing the other direction, and when I looked behind, I saw it again. The same corpse, that was still alive, "Scan Lenses enable!" I yelled.

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete._

_Name: Floating Carcass_

_Description: This being could be reflected upon two things… the pure hatred towards one person, or extreme guilt. This variation consists of pure guilt. The difference between the hatred and guilt version of the Carcass, is that this one fires projectiles that can poison you._

* * *

"Help… me… Mike," I heard it say, mostly sounding like gurgles. "Please… kill me… honey." I looked at the being with pure anger, "I don't even know you!" I yelled, "Please… kill me… son…," I heard it say. My eyes widened when I realized who it was, "Mom!?" I yelled in confusion.

Tears started forming in my eyes… knowing Elizabeth turned into this thing. "What did you do to her!?" I asked, yelling, "I never did anything… this was not supposed to happen," I heard Slender say. "You… didn't?" I asked, "It… someone… that… looked, you," the Carcass said, "But… look at you… so… DIFFERENT!" It started firing the projectiles at me, which looked like shrunken heads; I dodged all of the swift projectiles in time. When I came to realization on who did this to her, I yelled, "F*** YOU EKIM, F*** YOU!" I got in my battle stance, and looked at the Carcass. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll end your suffering, and give you to dad!" I yelled.

* * *

**(Ending theme)**

* * *

_**Author: Yeah… that just happened, not only was Edward, the closest thing to a father to Michael, killed by Michael. But so is Elizabeth, who suffered the same fate, turning into something they were never supposed to be.**_

_**Mike: …**_

_**Author: Favorite, review, and follow, and as we always say, KUDOS!**_


	3. Episode 3: Chapters 3,4,F

Episode 3: Inner Insanity

Chapter 3: Memories/New Ally

_**Author: Well, mates, it looks like I rethought a certain decision I made earlier. If you don't know what I mean, you will see soon, and also, to make up for the lack of chapters, I'm letting this be a 3-in-1 chapter.**_

* * *

**(SFM Memo: Intro theme)**

* * *

_Rooftops, Canterlot High, The Mind_

_Unknown Time_

I had the Keyblade at hand, looking at the abomination that was Elizabeth. The Floating Carcass… I've heard the name before, but I don't remember. I looked at the Carcass and yelled, "Fire Raid!" I threw the Keyblade at it, and because of the slow movements of the Floating Carcass… I managed to hit it. It backfired however, for the Carcass fired projectiles, it looked like shrunken heads with no eyes and acid seeping out through the eye sockets. I started running all around, trying to make sure that I wasn't hit. The projectiles missed, but hit the floor to make a puddle of acid. I yelled, "Blizzard! Fire! Aero!" though, the only spell that managed to work… was Blizzard. The Carcass started to get black spots on itself… and I looked at that spot, it was frostbite…. I started yelling the word, "Blizzard!" until I had no strength in me. The Carcass' body was all coal black due to the major cases of frostbite. It fired more projectiles and I managed to dodge, but now there were many puddles of acid. I looked at the Carcass and yelled, "You're going to be with dad, mom!" I then ran to the Carcass, regardless of me stepping on acid, and jumped up to stab the Carcass with the Kingdom Key, "Blizzard!" I yelled. The Carcass was nothing but a black, wrinkly corpse now, and it fell down, along with me.

The Carcass managed to make dust clouds that made me cough, I was down on the floor, and I tried to get up, but I was too weak. "Cure…," I said, I cured myself and managed to get up, I started limping towards the Carcass, and looked at it. The Carcass looked at me, and said in a mangled voice, "Thank… you…." I then burned the Carcass with Fire, which managed to work, and looked at the Carcass. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," I said. I felt no anger at all, not towards Slender, I managed to gain… some trust, but not completely. I believed that he wasn't the one who did this; Ekim did this, not Slender. This was not a part of my insanity; it was just a part of my past that Ekim destroyed. I limped towards the statue of the horse and pointed the Kingdom Key at it. I unlocked the doorway to Equestria, and walked through it.

* * *

_Drawlen High, Drawlen, Earth, The Mind_

_Unknown time_

When I walked through the portal, I looked around, I wasn't in Equestria, I was in my home town's high school. But why was I taken here? I looked around, this still looked like Drawlen High, but there was no sky in sight, and when I looked behind myself, the portal was gone. I was in the same place where I was taken to Equestria via the one-way portal. I started walking to the quad, the last place I was before the incident. I saw many apparitions of me and best friend Tyler. The moment I saw these apparitions, I knew it could have been one thing, my memories. While I saw many apparitions of me and him, I also saw many apparitions of me, being alone and gloomy. I was basically the definition of loneliness to others for my fifteen years on Drawlen. Looking at everything, I couldn't tell if I was dreaming, or if I was in a place inside my mind that wasn't a dream. I looked at everything, as I walked towards the entrance of the school. This place was an exact replica of Drawlen. Every street, every house… just like I remember it, but there was a problem. Certain streets were blocked, and by blocked, I mean consumed by complete darkness. It was like every street was lit up, except the ones in darkness. I walked towards the "darkness" but didn't get too close.

I tried reaching my hand towards the darkness, and without my own awareness, it literally tried to pull my arm in! I struggled to take my arm out of the darkness and succeeded. "What the hell was that about?" I asked myself. During the silence, I actually heard beeping in my head again. But this was louder, faster, and more noticeable. But the thing is… my hearts were in unison with this. I didn't notice at first… but as it turned out, I had two hearts, but they beat in unison of a normal being's heartbeat. I had to think about the beeping, what did it represent? I ignored the beeping… because it was getting quieter to the point where I didn't worry about it. I looked to my right, and saw the apparition of me… going to school on the day of the incident. I looked at the apparition go to the high school, and I sighed. That memory… was the last memory I had of this place, living a normal life. I looked at the direction the apparition came from. "Wait a second…," I said to myself, I noticed that the darkness made a path… it was leading me. I then felt the ground shake. I looked around, "What the hell, what was that!?" I said to myself. I looked at the school… it was getting consumed by darkness. "So much for trying to stay away from school," I said. I then ran at the path's direction… after a few seconds, I felt the ground shake again. I looked behind myself, and looked down on the street. It was succumbing to darkness, "Holy crap!" I yelled, I started running away from the darkness.

The darkness was consuming the path quickly… and it was catching up to me. I was still running up the path… until I saw a house, MY house. It was the only shelter I could have, so I started sprinting towards the house. I looked behind myself, and saw the darkness up close and personal. I was sprinting as fast as my legs could take me, and then I launched myself inside the house, and landed on my stomach. The darkness was still trying to get up to me, but that's when I closed the door, it all stopped. Every part of my house was open to explore; not consumed by darkness.

I went to my living room and looked at the flat screen… Edward… such a hard worker… so was Elizabeth… helping me to make friends. I went to my kitchen… and looked around. I looked through every cabinet, and every drawer, nothing was of interest everywhere I checked. I even checked the fridge, it was empty. I tried opening the door to the backyard… but the lock seemed to be jammed. I didn't try to use the scan lenses, because it wouldn't be of use in this world. I then heard something… it was like an animal. It didn't sound demented… it didn't sound like a Heartless. It sounded like a kitten… a weep for help. I ran towards where I heard the noise, and it happened to come from my room. I heard scratches from the inside, and I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I knocked on the door, and asked, "Hello, is anyone in there?" I heard nothing but a sound similar to a begging puppy and cat, "What the hell?" I asked myself. Whatever it was, it sounded desperate to get out. I said, "Don't worry little fella, I'll try to find a way to get you out!" and I went to the bathroom and searched through every cabinet…. At last, I found the key to my room, and went back to the door. I sighed, "This better not be a hostile being…," I said to myself. I unlocked the door, and opened it. I didn't see anything… until I heard the cat-dog noise below me. I looked down and saw what was calling to me. Whatever it was… it was adorable.

* * *

**(Memo: Dream Eater- KH 3D)**

* * *

I crouched down, and looked at the features; it was a blue dog-cat creature, a chubby one, with the face of a cat, a single horn on the forehead, and small, stubby dog-like paws. "Well aren't you adorable, what are you?" I asked. I pet the creature, and it started getting excited and rolled over on both sides. It then stopped, and stood on its small legs, and started growling. "What is it?" I asked it, it started barking… and I could tell that it wasn't because of me. I looked behind myself, and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. "Crap! Get in the room!" I commanded the creature.

* * *

**(Ended)**

* * *

I ran inside the room and closed the door, locking it. The ground started rumbling… and I went down on the floor with the creature beside me. The creature closed their eyes, the ground stopped rumbling, and I got up, the creature was shaking… until it opened it's eyes. "Are you alone?" I asked, the creature ignored, and started scratching on the door again. I opened the door… and I was back at square one… Equestria. "DAMN IT!" I yelled, I was outside of Ponyville, and in front of the Everfree Forest, the creature looked at me, and I looked at it. The creature then started running towards the forest and stopped as it was barely at the entrance. "You want me to go in there?" I asked, it jumped up and down, and somehow broke the laws of gravity by spinning its tail after the second jump. My Sonic Glasses started responding to the creature, and the lenses turned blue.

* * *

_Scan Complete._

_Species: Spirit Dream Eater_

_Creature name: Meow Wow_

_Description: A being that appears in one's mind, protecting the being from it's counterpart, Nightmare Dream Eaters. These beings are unknown, and barely have any form of biology, but one thing is for certain. Spirit Dream Eaters are allies towards the being who was born with them._

* * *

"Meow Wow, huh?" I asked, "How about I call you Meowza?" The Meow Wow ran towards me and jumped up onto me, I caught it and it started licking me, like an excited dog would do to show love to it's owner. "Meowza it is!" I said, smiling. I put Meowza down and summoned the Keyblade, "Alright, let's find a way to get me out of this nightmare, Meowza," I said. It ran ahead, and I followed, "The only thing that can give me company in a physical form… that's all I needed," I said to myself. If I was to get myself out of this nightmare, I had to follow Meowza, if it was a part of my dreams, then it must know exactly what it is leading me to, the exit of this nightmare. But there was something that bothered me. Elizabeth… how could she have made it in here… how could Ekim have put her in here if this was my mind. I had to figure this out on the outside world, I needed to. I then heard the beeping… again. I stopped, and Meowza did as well, I shook my head, and looked at Meowza. "It's nothing… just go ahea-," I then felt myself getting drowsy… I then passed out.

* * *

_Coordinates unknown_

I felt my eyes opening, and I saw nothing but blurry figures, "He's waking up!" I heard a muffled voice say, "Come on Mike, damn it! Wake up you idiot!" I heard a familiar male voice say. I heard the familiar beeping noise, and looked to my left… I saw a faint image of a heart monitor. "So much for a protector… I look at him! He's being as lazy as- darn it! He's closing his eyes again!" I heard a southern voice say. My eyes were closing… and at the last second, I saw a familiar silhouette, but I couldn't make it out.

* * *

_Everfree Forest_

_Unknown time_

I opened my eyes, and looked around… I was still in the Everfree Forest. Whatever that place was… it was obviously the real world. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Slender said, "Looks like someone is trying to breach when this test wasn't over." I looked at Meowza, apparently, he was near me when I passed out. "Ah well… carry on with the test," he said, "Apparently your Dream Eater is trying to lead you to the next objective, that is quite a sight to behold, what he is going to lead you to." "What is it?" I asked, "The place you need to go to, the cause of this nightmare," he said. Meowza barked at me, and started running off into the forest. "Hey wai-," I said… before I heard the noise once again, the chainsaw. "Alright, I'm following!" I yelled, I started running into the direction of Meowza.

* * *

_Abandoned Castle_

_Unknown time_

At the end of an old bridge, I was taken to an abandoned castle. "Is this where you wanted to take me?" I asked, looking at the Dream Eater. Meowza merely stared at the castle, obviously this was telling me to go inside. I then heard a scream, VERY close. I then looked behind myself, and saw the Sawrunner once again, running towards me. "Well, a lack of intelligence I can be assured," I said. I already had the Keyblade at hand, and cut the ropes of the bridge, and saw the bridge itself fall. I listened closely as the Sawrunner yelled, and I heard a loud _thud._ "Won't be dealing with him anymore," I said, walking towards the castle. I went up to the large doors, and tried opening them, they wouldn't budge at all. I walked backward, and aimed the Keyblade at the door, "Fire!" I yelled. The ball of fire made it out of the tip of the Keyblade, and managed to burn the old doors to ash.

I walked inside the castle with my Dream Eater to reveal the grand hall, 'Whose castle was this?' I thought. I somehow… heard doors closing, "Of course it would rematerialize, OF COURSE!" I said, "This is in my head, controlled by Slendy, what did I expect?" I looked at Meowza, who tilted his head at me, "You're right; I have to worry about the now," I said, "Let's go." I went to the staircase in front of me, and continued on, to finish this puzzle.

* * *

_Coordinates unknwon_

_Book Simon P.O.V._

"GOD DAMN IT YOU B***H!" Ekim yelled, "First Goldsprint, second Herobrine, now you!? We have toyed with his own insanity, and he still lives!?" "Woah, listen, I can still fix this!" I said, "Oh really? I wonder how, oh yeah! Why don't you go head on and kill him! That will work!" he yelled at me in a sarcastic tone. "You had better be lucky you never caused Michael's coma in the first place," he said, "So even if he DOES manage to kill you, he won't get out of it until he dies within his dream, or gets out of it alive!" He then grabbed me by the jacket, "So you better not fail me, kill him, with a gun, with telekinesis, whatever!" he yelled. "He is in the Equestrian Princess' old castle inside his mind, he isn't aware of what it is, but he will soon. Kill him before he discovers that an energy cell was in there," he said. "What happened to it?" I asked, "Someone took it, I don't know who," he said. "Go now, and kill him while you are completely healed!" he said.

* * *

_**Author: Yes, it was a dream eater. And there is another thing. This Episode was meant to be a filler on how Mike's personality would be like. So this is going to be short one.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Traveling Insanity

* * *

_Abandoned Castle, The Mind_

_Unknown Time_

_Mike P.O.V._

I was walking around aimlessly, 'Mini-maps should help, but knowing the fact that my glasses are broken would go against that,' I thought. I looked around, the armor stands bugged me, "Jeez, talk about décor," I said. At the end of the hallway, I went to my right, revealing two thrones. "Well this explains… A LOT," I said, what I saw was thrones, each with a symbol; this was Celestia's and Luna's castle. "This is what happens when you abandon a castle," I said, Meowza was right behind me, I looked at him, and he was looking around, "What is it?" I asked. Meowza went up in between the two thrones. I followed and saw a crack between the two thrones. I summoned the Keyblade and smashed the wall, what was shown, was an outline of an energy cell.

"What the hell?" I said, "This is what you were leading me to?" I looked back, Meowza was gone. I looked all around, "Meowza! Meowza! Where the hell are you!?" I called out. "That so-called Meowza was nothing but an apparition of your mind," I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "A Dream Eater, that wasn't a Dream Eater. A pitiful life-form that never had a life," I heard. "You're not here, but you are here," I said, "Yes, inside your 'dreams'," he said. I started thinking, about who this was, "The Floating Carcass, does that name ring a bell?" he said. I got pissed at the name, "You must be the one causing the nightmares!" I yelled, "Where the hell are you!?" "Oh, I am nowhere in sight, no one can see me, but only the insane ones can," he said, "Right now, you are completely cut off from Slender, and your little Dream Eater." I was completely silent, now I was alone with this freak, not knowing who he was. "Where are you?" I asked, "The question should be, 'Where are you?'" he said. I looked around myself, everything started getting red and mossy, and the floor of the lower floors of the castle were disappearing, all of the paths were getting blocked off by rustic steel doors; the only path that I could take, was the rustic metal bridge in front of me. "Welcome to your Nightmare Realm Michael," he said, "It looks a lot like that Otherworld dimension, doesn't it?" I looked around, both awed, and afraid at the same time.

"What does Silent Hill's Otherworld have to do with this?" I asked, "Every place has an Otherworld, even that _Ponyville _for sorts," he said. "Now there is one thing you must do, Michael," he said, "Follow the path, or get killed, by the most dangerous thing in your mind." I got confused, "What do you mean, 'most dangerous-," I said, but then got cut off by shaking. I started running on the metal path, and then heard collapsing of walls behind me. I heard a much lower pitched, but a louder version of… the Sawrunner. "Scan lenses, enable, scan lenses, enable, SCAN LENSES, ENABLE!" I said very quickly.I looked quickly at what was about to come at me, it was a large, three-story tall creature, with two masked, front and back, that continuously twisting it's neck so both faces could get an eye on me, obviously it had no legs, and it had three slits at both hands and it had rotting skin, the shirt was black. I stopped at my tracks to scan the being.

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete_

_Species: Insanity_

_Identified as: Saw Colossus_

_Description: Insanity at the maximum level. The Saw Colossus is the major of the four "Sawers". There is a flaw, both similar to the Sawer and the Saw-Crazy, he is vulnerable to any kind of weapon, but it is a challenge to face. It is said that the main weakness is the loss of insanity._

* * *

As soon as I read the last word, platforms started rising from the abyss below me, and the Saw Colossus started crawling towards me. I started running again, this time, using 'Fire' in order to stop the Colossus. It started screaming in pain as the fire hit the being. Each hit slowed down the creature, but it kept going. I looked in front of myself, I was about to hit a dead-end. My eyes widened as I stopped to fire at the Saw Colossus, it stopped as well, and started screaming, raising it's right hand and had it to the point where I could see the slits. Large knives started to protrude out of them, and they launched at me. I used the Keyblade to block them in time, and I ran up the Colossus' left arm. The Keyblade started glowing, and I stabbed the Saw Colossus at the temple, "Mega Flare!" I yelled. The Saw Colossus started to shake me off, and it managed to shake me off. I landed back-first, and I heard a small _crack_ at the landing. I started getting hazy as I saw the Saw Colossus disintegrating inside the large pillar of fire.

"What comes great power, comes great weakness, you idiot," I said under my breath. I then passed out, seeing everything turn back the way it was.

* * *

_Coordinates unknown_

I felt my eyes opening again, and I saw everything shifting from perfectly clear, to hazy. I looked around; it was dark, with a light protruding out of a window. I saw the heart monitor again, it was beeping extremely quickly, and I felt both hearts beating hard, as if it were a heart attack. I heard the doors burst open, "Hurry! He's in a fatal condition!" I heard, everything getting hazy. As I was still awake, I summoned the Keyblade, and aimed for the window. "Esuna…," I said weakly, my hearts started reacting normally. I dropped the Keyblade, and I looked to my right side, I turned into my pony form, and some of my mane got in front of my eyes, the mane was a moderate-brown color, I also saw cream-colored strands of hair as well. My coat was a bright brown color, just like before. Everything started getting hazy, "How is this happening, this is the second time!" I heard someone exclaim. Before I could respond, I passed out.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria, Nightmare Realm/Otherworld Alternative_

I woke up standing in the hell-like Nightmare Realm. I was standing on a metal surface, in front of what was supposed to be Twilight's house, but was replaced with a cage-like building. I looked around, "Talk about crappy rip-off of the Otherworld," I said, "Learn that I am still here, meet me in front of the Hospital," I heard the being say. "And beware of the Suiciders and the Twitchers," he warned. "You will feel the pain that I feel, Trave-," he got cut off. "I control my dreams, not you," I said, "No one, absolutely no one." I summoned the Keyblade, but this time, it was like how I got it before-hand. I summoned the Keyblade, and looked at it, it wasn't the Kingdom Key, and it was something else. The Keyblade had the Operator's Symbol as the keychain, the handle was black and circular on the outside, and white on grip, the actual blade was like a blood-red sword with the starting point being a zigzag pattern, the key-like part being black tentacles. "Fear will never take me," I said. Knowing what to call this Keyblade, I said, "I will become your Darkest Fear."

"Locate, Ponyville Hospital," I said, the scan lenses were doing the work for me, but that's when I heard gunshots behind me. I looked behind myself to see the Suiciders, they had large heads, and what looked like the Glock pistol. I was running from the Suiciders, and I figured out that with their head, they have terrible aim. I continued running from them, and after another shot, I heard a _splat_ sound with one more shot. "There is no way I'm looking behind myself," I said. The scan lenses were busy taking it's time and my time, I looked to my right, and saw the hospital, "Cancel," I said. I ran over to the hospital, and looked right in front of it. "Well, where are you!?" I asked; there was no response, "Where the hell are you!?" I looked around myself, making sure nobody was going to get the jump on me.

I started doubting that the person was going to be here, and I started to walk back, until I heard a feminine voice say, "Go to the room, Michael." I looked back at the roped-off hospital, "Go," I heard. I checked my surroundings, "The hospitals have beds, but every time I would pass out… I would see… the real world! Of course! The key to getting to the real world would be-," I cut myself off, cause I heard constant breathing, I looked behind myself, and saw a group of book-headed men with suits on, I also felt myself getting nauseous as my hearts started beating rapidly. "-the bed," I said. I ran towards the doors, getting slower by the moment I then crashed through the doors, and barricaded them with the hospital beds that I found.

"Damn it…," I said, gasping for air, "Nearly sucked the life out of me." I fell to the floor, and looked around, still gasping. The info booth was empty, but had a clipboard on it; I got up and got the clip board. It had room numbers that were crossed out, except for one that said, "_Room 215 – M. Parker – Vacant." _I looked beside myself to the right, and saw a map; room 216 was at the end of the hallway. I looked at the hallway, and figured this would be simple. I ran towards the door and opened it and closed it. I was back inside the normal dreams, and saw a heart monitor, connected to nobody. I looked at the door and tried prying it open, nothing worked. I looked back at the bed, and saw apparitions of Meowza jumping up and down next to the bed. "He's still here, but he isn't at the same time," I said. I walked over to the bed and lied down on it, I closed my eyes.

* * *

Final: Your Darkest Fears

_Ponyville Hospital, Ponyville_

_Unknown time_

What felt like 3-seconds later, I shot up and looked around, gasping in the process, the heart monitor was showing that I was having fast heartbeats, I took off everything that was connected to me and got out of the bed. I looked around and saw no one else was in the room. I looked at the door and opened it; everything was normal, until I heard a shotgun round. My eyes shot towards the window behind me breaking. "COME OUT, COME OUT, MICHAEL!" I heard a twisted-hearing voice say. I was at the info booth, and heard another shotgun round that broke the glass doors. "COME OUT, MICHAEL!" I heard, I ran out of the hospital, and saw a hooded man with a gray sweater and a shotgun. I went human and summoned the Kingd- Darkest Fears. "Oh, hello," he said, "Been nice trying to kill the hell out of you with my host's insanity!" "Host, what host?" I asked, "Don't try and change the subject, why don't you take a good look at my face, Michael!" he said, he then lifted the hood, and I saw a face that looked WAY familiar.

"I am the figment of literature known as Book Simon!" he said, in a pissed off tone, aiming the shotgun at me and shooting it. I moved before he was able to shoot, "Why don't you stay still Michael? It will only be a few seconds of torment!" he yelled. I ran towards him with the Keyblade, and saw the Keyblade glow. When he shot the shotgun, I saw the pellets fly, literally saw them fly towards me. I hopped off the ground and landed, and ran all the way behind him, "Quick Blitz!" I yelled. I then jumped, and hit Book Simon with the Keyblade, "You're as weak as a normal human being with a thirst for power!" I yelled, my eyes widening. Why do I keep saying these things? I keep wondering, but my main focus was destroying Book Simon. He was bleeding after I hit him with the Keyblade, "My arm," he said, "you broke my arm." He looked at me, "Then I'll break you!" he yelled, he charged at me with the shotgun. I once again quickly ran behind him. I then aimed the Keyblade at his head, he looked at me and I said, "Fire!" The ball of flame hit his head; he screamed in pain as he clenched onto his face. "Face the flames of your sins, Simon," I said, "You will-." He cut my off by shooting me with the shotgun, I got knocked back and landed on my side. "You can't prevent me from controlling your insanity," he said walking towards me, "You can't stop me from controlling everyone's insanity."

My eyes widened, "You're another one…," I said, "Another what?" he asked, "Another one who wants something they will never get!" I said. "You're the third; you are the third one who wants something from Ekim, something they will never get!" I said to him. He aimed the shotgun at my face, "Shut up, and say good night, Trave-," he said, he got cut off by a string of light that slashed through him. "What…?" he said, "Who… did that?" He looked around, coughing, "No, there is only one thing to do…," he said weakly, "Release Simon's insanity inside your own." A portal of darkness then appeared in front of him. He looked at me completely, with this face dripping with blood, "Goodbye, Michael," he said. He limped to the portal before it closed. I looked around, everything was quiet, I had no idea what that string of light was, but it was for certain, Zantetsuken. I got up, and yelled, "Hello!?" I looked around, expecting an answer, "Hello!? Is anybody there!?" I asked. I looked around, once again, expecting an answer.

"No one is here," I heard, I looked behind myself, "No one but you." I looked in all directions, "You try looking for me, but I am never there." "This isn't reality Michael," I heard him say, "Wake up." I felt myself getting hazy, "Wake up," he said again, "WAKE UP MICHAEL PARKER!" I fell forward, and looked to my side, everything on my body felt numb. A figure walked over, all I could see was black shoes, and what looked like… a coat, a black coat. From what I could see, whoever the person was, started kneeling beside me. "You failed to save a world," he said, "and you failed to stabilize your insanity." "Does somebody always have to help you? Or can you help yourself? You must understand that you cannot expect other beings to help you, when you need to help them," he said, "That's all I have to say," he then walked off. I heard a portal materializing, and closing. "Black… coats?" I asked myself, getting hazier by the moment, I then passed out.

* * *

_Outside of Ponyville Hospital, Ponyville, Reality_

_January 11, 1004 C.R., 4:00 A.M._

I woke up outside of the hospital, just like how it was left in the dream. I looked around, checking my surroundings, nobody was in sight. "Did it finally end?" I asked myself. I got up and looked on the ground, there was a piece of scrap paper on the floor. I picked it up and it read in sloppy writing:

* * *

_Bravery consumes you, but you will consume it._

_The fear has left you, but will it come back?_

_Darkness will never consume you, but you will consume it._

_Enjoy the gift I sent you, Michael._

_Slender_

* * *

I summoned the Keyblade, it was… the Keyblade in my dream. "Scan lenses, enable," I said.

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Scan Complete_

_Keyblade identified as: Darkest Fears_

_Description: A Keyblade made up of a fearful being's victims. This Keyblade of darkness contains a special power called 'Brave-hurt'. This Keyblade will give you courage to even the most fearful of enemies._

* * *

It was still night time, and I don't think those doctors even noticed that I was gone. I thought back to the person in the black coat, the coat looked a lot like the Organization XIII's, but why? The person didn't sound like anyone from there, even from that universe. "I must've been seeing things in my dream," I said to myself. I shook my head and forgot about it. I went back to my pony form without hesitation, and started running towards the TIPUTAD.

* * *

_Outside the TIPUTAD_

_December 23, 4:30 A.M., 2013 M.T._

I checked around the TIPUTAD, making sure nobody was around it. I looked both ways and unlocked the TIPUTAD with the key. I went inside, and it was dark, "Ah, crap," I said, "Just what I needed another-." I cut myself off, "Wait a second, darkness when I opened the TIPUTAD," I said, "That could mean." I came to realization, "SCAN LENSES, ENABLE!" I yelled. Everything turned into a night vision-like environment, except it was blue. I looked around all corners, making sure no one was here. "Thank sweet mother of Jesus, no one is he-," I said, being cut off by someone 'unknown'. "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" yelled Pinkie, I stopped at my tracks, "God… damn it… all," I said, "Been through a long day in a dream, and now I get this." I looked behind myself, and saw the Mane 6 along with Goldsprint, "They forced me into this, they damn forced me into this stupid min-," he said, being cut off by R.D. punching him. "Damn it all, just damn it all," I said, face hooving.

* * *

**(SFM Memo: Ending theme)**

* * *

_**Author: Well, "long" chapter if I do say so myself. Apologize for the lack of content, and surely do apologize for it being the last day of summer. (At least to me) As I always say, kudos to all! Ah yes, there is a Special Secret I need to show you…. **_


	4. Special Secrets

**Special Secret: The Unknown**

_Unknown message installed_

_Revealing message:_

_! #$% %^! #$ more powerful than ! #$_

_%!^! beware this !#$$$_

_His name is ! #$%^!_

_Unknown P.O.V._

I was wearing my black cloak, ready for the battle against him. I made sure that he was completely unaware of who I was. The insanity has ended for him, but I have to continue on, to prevent the paradox. I was the reason that he couldn't find the third energy cell. He walked up to me, his second generation. "Who are you?" he asked, I said, "I will not be giving my name, I am merely here to test you." I made sure that I spoke in a British accent, so he wouldn't recognize me. I lifted up the red energy cell and asked, "This is what you are looking for, is it not?" "Where did you get that!? Give it to me!" he said. "But will you fight me for it?" I asked. He then looked back at the Mane 6 and the Time Lord, and the Time Lord nodded at him. He looked back at me, and said, "I'll do it." He didn't notice it, but I smiled, "Splendid," I said. I summoned both the Soul Eater, and the Kingdom Key, his eyes then widened, "You… killed me?" he said, his voice breaking. "No, I didn't," I said, "You did! You're just like Ekim!" he said, summoning the Darkest Fears. "Reflectza!" I yelled, a dome appearing around me and him, "You won't understand until the future," I said, "Until after the battle."


End file.
